In For You
by fizzy123
Summary: Badboy!Blaine. It's the summer before Kurt's senior year and Friday night dinner is a once again upon the family but when there's a knock at the door and a Detective Barson comes to arrest Blaine for a crime he says he didn't commit, the rest of the Hummels forget about their food. One-Shot


In for you

Badboy!Blaine Arrested for man-slaughter. (Let it be known that I have no idea how the legal system works.)

That whole month had been exhausting. To Kurt it just felt like a dream or a nightmare. He had been angry, upset and just plain annoyed.

It had all started with the first Friday night dinner of the summer, The Hummels, plus Blaine were all sitting down, ready to eat the delicious meal Kurt and Carol had slaved over that evening.

As Kurt placed the last of the dishes onto the already overcrowded table, he brushed his hand over the base of Blaine neck, smoothing the lapels of Blaine's leather jacket as he went. Blaine looked up and smiled over at Kurt.

Blaine leaned over to peck Kurt on the lips, and frowned when Kurt moved back, shaking his head.

"Smoke," He said smiling sadly down at the table. Blaine huffed and slumped back.

They had been over this so many times and Blaine was, honest to god, trying to stop, but sometimes he just needed the stress relief.

"Hey now," Burt said sternly "let's not talk about that now, It's Friday," as those it being Friday settled the matter.

Ding Dong!

"Who the damn hell would that be," Burt muttered.

"Just go and answer the door, dear," Carole sighed

Burt grumbled as he walked out into the corridor and towards the front door, where he could see two dark figures standing on the other side. _Who on earth?_

Burt opened the door to see two police officers standing there, and a tall skinny man in a trench coat standing a few paces behind talking rapidly in to a police radio.

"Mr Hummel?" the first of the two officers asked, a woman with light brown hair and a youngish face.

"That's me. What can I do for you officer,"

"I believe a Mr Blaine Anderson is staying with you?" The man in the coat called as he walked over.

"yeah that's right," Burt said sternly; he didn't much like the look of the man.

"Excellent! Boys! We got him," the few other police, standing next to the cars some distance away looked up and started rushing toward the door.

"Now! Wait a sec-" but Burt was being pushed back as the Trench coated prick ran through.

The rest of the family was startled as the officer ran through the door; all accept Blaine, who glared at the man. Kurt was in shock and reached to grab Blaine's wrist, but Blaine wriggled out of his grasp.

Blaine stood up and walked slowly so he was a little distance away from Kurt.

The man glared "Anderson."

Blaine rolled his eyes "Alfred how's the… wife?" he finished with a smirk.

Alfred's nostrils flared "It's detective Barson to you _Blaine_. I'm here to arrest you _again," _ he gestured to the officer next to him, who advanced of Blaine, cuffs in hand.

Blaine, having been in this situation far too often, didn't struggle, but looked confused.

"Why the hell are you arresting me?" Blaine said annoyed, hearing the handcuffs click together behind his back. He could get out of them if he tried, but the fact remained that he hadn't done anything.

Although Blaine had been arrested on a number a occasions, he had never been charged with more than shoplifting. Detective Barson had it in for him though, ever since he had caught a 16 year old Blaine, making out with his 29 year old wife behind breadsticks.

It might be good to point out that Blaine was only kissing her to get the expensive jewellery off her neck: it had worked.

"You are arrested under the suspicion of man-slaughter and property damage. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Man slaughter of who?" Finn asked, looking as if he was ready to fight the man.

"Mr Patrick Anderson,"

"Are you kidding me? You think he killed his father?!" Kurt cried, on the verge of hysterics.

"_Kurt_ let them do their job," Burt muttered.

"But he didn't do anything! HE DIDN'T," Kurt yelled trying to move through the kitchen to get to Blaine. The female officer grabbed him by the shoulders though.

"Come on Anderson," Detective Barson said, glaring slightly at Kurt. How anyone could stick up for this low-life, he would never know.

"No! NO please! He didn't do anything!"

"Kurt control yourself!" Burt Scolded.

"_Kurt," Blaine_ whispered and everyone turned around to look at him. He swallowed "I didn't do it,"

Kurt shook his head "I know you didn't sweetie, I promise will get you free,"

The Detective scoffed "That remains to been seen," as he lead Blaine out of the house.

Kurt sobbed in the door way as Blaine was lead down the drive, and pushed into the waiting police car. Some of the neighbourhood could be seen staring out of widows, wide eyed. Kurt just ignored them and hid his face in Burt's shoulder.

Nobody felt like eating that night.

o/O\o

One month later.

Kurt sat on the cold plastic stool, waiting for Blaine. They had not seen each other for about a month a Blaine had been placed in solitary confinement where he has only been able to talk to his lawyer. Something weird seemed up it the whole accusation and Kurt was sure they would get justice.

Kurt had not heard from Mrs Anderson since the arrest, and he had a small feeling that she had been the one to call the police.

Kurt heard the door click and turned to see the door swing open and Blaine being escorted in. Kurt found it impossible to stare. Wearing a orange jumpsuit, with his wrists handcuffed together and two guards escorting him.

"Blaine!" Kurt said delightedly standing up and rushing over.

"Hi beautiful," Blaine smiled. Kurt stopped short of Blaine, looking at the guard who shrugged and released Blaine from his restraints. Kurt and Blaine both moved forward into his embraced

"God! I've missed you, I've missed you so much," Blaine muttered breathing in Kurt's sent.

"I know I've missed you too, summer's been so boring without you." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine chastely, doubting the guard would be very happy if they started to make out in front of him.

"Let's sit, tell me want you been up to," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him over to a table."

"Not much… I've been thinking about you… how's your defence going?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine intently.

"Can we please not talk about that now…" Blaine said rubbing the back of his head.

"But Blaine-"

"Please, Kurt?" Blaine said a little harshly.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and waited. Blaine sighed, regretting his outburst. "I'm sorry Kurt, I've just been under so much stress lately… I hate this place, it gets to me, and not being able to see you all of the time. You're my rock Kurt, you stop me from getting into trouble. I _didn't _do it. I may have hated him, but I would _never_ set the house on fire…"

"I believe you Blaine, I really do. But are you sure that the jury will?" Kurt pleaded grabbing hold of Kurt's hands.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Blaine muttered

o/O\o

Kurt couldn't stand still. Blaine was cleared! He was coming home and they would be able to forget the whole ordeal. Kurt, his father and Carole, were sitting in the waiting room, ready for Blaine to come and see them, the judge had stated that Blaine should stay at the Hummel's house until he turned 18; his mother wished to have nothing more to do with him.

Through the door walked, Blaine and Detective Barson. Blaine was out of his orange jumpsuit and back in to normal clothes. Detective Barson scowled. "You've got away this time _Anderson_,"

"And you've lost your job, Barson," Came a voice from the door. A tall black woman stood in the door way.

Barson's eyes widened "Ma'am?"

The woman stepped forward "I have told you, on a number of occasions to follow procedure, and this case certainly did not,"

"But I…"

"No buts, you've had it in for this kid ever since he kissed you _wife,"_ all eyes were sharing at the woman, with confusion.

"What?" Kurt said, but his confusion went unanswered.

"You have until 5 to clear out your office Barson," She strutted out the door; it reminded Blaine briefly of a coach Roz.

Blaine turned to look at Barson, who was red in the face. "You… little…shit," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh please, she asked me to make out with her, she paid well too, said it was the best she'd had in years… not since your brother,"

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly, not liking the look on detective Barson's face.

"Well Alfred, I better not keep you, you need you start clearing out your-" Blaine was cut off as Barson slammed him into the wall.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Barson screamed in Blaine's face, as Blaine tried to tug him off. But Barson's forearm was at his throat, dangerously close to cutting of his air supply. Blaine's hand scrabbled at the arm, trying to pull the man off. His eyes watering, desperately trying to breath…

Thwack! Barson's body jerked, and suddenly he fell to the floor in a fetus position, rolling around, clutching the area between his legs.

Blaine slid down the wall look up at the person who had saved him from being choked to death. There stood Kurt, fist clenched, glaring at the man on the floor. Blaine started coughing, gasping air and Kurt moved over to him.

"Blaine? Are you okay sweetie?" Kurt said, getting his hand under Blaine's arm and pulling him into a sitting position. Blaine nodded still coughing.

Two officers rushed through the door "we saw him on the CCTV," one of the officers explained, as he picked up Barson from the floor.

"You lot should get going, he has it in for you, Anderson," the other officer said, Eyeing Blaine with an amused expression

"G-Great ," Blaine said huskily, and then lapsed into another coughing fit.

"I think that's a wonderful idea officer," Carole said and grasped at Burt's hand, just as Kurt helped Blaine up.

"Come on boys," She called over her shoulder. "I have to make a start on dinner."

Blaine turned to Kurt, wincing as another coughing fit attacked his throat.

"You-you kicked him in the nads?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt gave a small smile "he was hurting you," he said, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you," Blaine said, looking in awe of Kurt. "You're just awesome."

Kurt grinned "Thank you,"

**Just a little thing I've had laying around. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
